Where You Belong
by Reserved
Summary: Cahadras Fearia was a normal teenage girl... until lightning struck and she was pulled into her own television into the YYH world! What will happen when she meets the tantei...?
1. Default Chapter

A/N. Yea yea I know I know. I have Like a lot of other fanfics I still gotta update, but hey.. When a fanfic comes to mind.. I am going to write it down. That way I wont forget..This is another Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfic.. Just came to mind.. And damn.. How many other fics do I hafta finish? *counts on fingers* 1, 2, 3, 4. Four others.. Damn I am pitifull..I start them.. Then I don't update them.. Then I make another one..  
  
I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho Characters.. I only own cahadras.. I think I say that to much.. And yes.. In most of my Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfics.. Cahadras will be in them. She is me.. I am her.. You get the drift.. As I said.. I don't own them, but I soon will.Muhahahahahahaha*evil cackle*  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Where You Belong  
  
What The Fuck Happened To Me!?!?!?  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
(Tokyo, Japan)  
  
Sixteen year old Cahadras Fearia opened her apartment door and walked into her living room. She took a glance at the clock to see that it was five thirty.. The time one of her favorite T.V. shows came on.. She Jumped onto the couch and turned onto the t.v. She then turned the channel to Cartoon Network..  
  
As the commercials were on Cahadras got a pen out and started writing on some paper that was on her coffee table.. They were poems about her life and personality.. Most of them told how her parents died..  
  
" Ring, Ring."  
  
Cahadras glared at her phone.. She always hated the thing, but a girl without a phone in Tokyo is like a girl without pants in public.. Cahadras got up and answered the phone..  
  
" Moshi, Moshi.." Cahadras greeted.. She heard the voice on the other line speak to her.. It was her friend Rachael..  
  
" Hi Cahadras!! I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me, Jack, and Daryl in about five minutes?"Rachael announced on the other end as excited as possible..  
  
Cahadras sighed. She hated going to the movies.. They were always to crowded.. She also hated Jack and Daryl. Jack was Rachaels Boy friend so she couldn't do anything about that.. Daryl had a crush on her and was Jack's friend.. Cahadras sighed again and saw her show was about to start..  
  
" Maybe later Rachael I got one of my favorite t.v. shows on.."  
  
" Oh what.. Are you watching Yu-Yu Hakusho Cahadras?" Rachael asked..  
  
" Hn"  
  
" Oh my god. You are.. You are such an idiot.. I think you are one of the only girls in Tokyo that watches anime.. You do know that that is a big turn off on Daryl right?"Rachael said.. Cahadras sighed again.. She could really care less what Daryl thought..  
  
" I could care less Rachael.."Cahadras said in a venomous tone..  
  
" Come on Cahadras it will be fun.. You are so anti social you need to get out more.."Rachael said again..  
  
"' Bye Rachael," Cahadras said.. She then hung up the phone and sat down on the couch and started watching Yu- Yu Hakusho..The phone rang again, but cahadras didn't answer it.  
  
The phone kept ringing.. In annoyance Cahadras ripped the phone cord out.. She looked out the window and saw that it had started thunder storming.. She sighed.. she loved it when it rained.. It was so peacefull..Cahadras started looking at the T.V. again to see that her favorite episode was on.. The episode when Hiei the fire apparition did the dragon of the Darkness flame move.. She always loved that move and she had it in her head that if Hiei was real she probably would be in love with him..  
  
Cahadras shook her head.. She had already promised herself that she would never get a boyfriend or love someone.. Love always slowed you down. It killeds her parents..  
  
Her sopposed parents that is..  
  
It was told that Cahadras' mother and father's last words were that they were sorry, but they were not Cahadras' real parents.. Cahadras never found out the rest cause they died seconds after..  
  
The lightning and Thunder started getting louder and closer to the apartment Cahadras was living in.. Cahadras pulled down the blinds so the flashes of lightning wouldn't put a glare on the t.v.  
  
Right then the TV went out showing nothing , but a blank screen..  
  
" Fuck.. ' Cahadras mumbled.. She got up and started Hitting her tv hoping it would start working again.. It usually always worked..  
  
Not this time though..  
  
" Damn you why wont you work?" Cahadras guestioned the Tv.. It didn't answer her..(duh..)Cahadras went to the back of the tv to see if one of the wires had a jumbled up circuit or something.. It was all fine back there except part of the plug was half way out of the wall.. Cahadras sighed and put her hand on the plug to push it in..  
  
CLASH!! BOOM!!  
  
Lightning struck.. And without Cahadras knowing, the lightning struck the Tv cable that was outside getting her channels.. The wires started glowing blue and cahadras felt a sharp pain go through her fingers..  
  
" OWW!! WHAT THE FUCK!!" Cahadras yelled.. She started to pull her fingers off the cord, but found that they were stuck to it.. She started pulling.. They still didn't budge..The electric pain was starting to get unbearable in her fingers and Cahadras started to scream in pain..  
  
While she was screaming she noticed that her whole body started fading in and out and she got this tingly feeling all throughout her body.. Just then.. Another electric shock went through the wires causing her to scream in pain again..  
  
Her eyes started seeing black..  
  
" AHHH!!!!!!" Cahadras screamed hoping someone would hear her and come and help..The pain became to unbearable and she blacked out..  
  
Just then the landlord came running in to see what she was screaming about.. What he saw would make him have to go to an insane asylum..  
  
Cahadras body was fading right into the wires of the tv.. And soon her whole body disappeared into the wire.. The landlord screamed and started staring at the spot where Cahadras was last seen.. Then.  
  
The TV turned back on.  
  
It was of Yu- Yu Hakusho, but it was showing Hiei in a fight with a demon that looked a lot like cahadras..  
  
The landlord screamed and feinted.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Cahadras opened her eyes. Rain was pouring onto her face and she felt drenched.. She sat up and felt a wave of nausea run through her. She layed back down.. She started to think over what had happened.  
  
Her eyes snapped wide opened.. She sat up straight and ignored the dizziness. She checked her body to make sure she wasn't hurt.. thankfully. She wasn't.. She looked at her body again.. Right on the left side of her is where she looked.. She gasped..  
  
Resting right there on her left side was a clean shiny Katana.  
  
" What the fuck.." Cahadras mumbled.. She stood up and looked around.. She found herself in an alleyway with lots of broken mirrors all around.. Cahadras took the Katana and looked at it's sheath.. It was beautiful to her..  
  
" Where am I anyway.?" Cahadras asked outloud.. Her only answer was thunder and Lightning..  
  
" Peachy.. I have no fucking clue where I am or what happened to me.." Cahadras punched at a wall in her frustration.. The week wall crumbled and made a huge whole.. Cahadras gasped..  
  
" What the hell?" Cahadras looked at her hand and saw that hitting the wall didn't hurt at all.. She was confused now.. She looked at the wall and could see all the way into the other side. The other side was a base ment..  
  
Cahadras turned around and started walking down the alleyway.. She glanced left and right to take a look at her surroundings.. She glanced into a mirror and saw that her once brown hair was Blue with silver highlights.. She stopped and looked in the mirror again.. She gasped..  
  
She had fox ears on top of her head to.. And a tail.. Both were blue..She noticed that there was a head band on her forehead too.  
  
" What the hell happened to me..?" Cahadras asked herself.. She slowly went and reached for her head band. She grabbed the silken fabric and pulled it off.. She tried her best to stifle a scream..  
  
She had a blue third eye right on her forehead.  
  
She stood there for a few moments.. Breathing in deep and trying not to panic.. Her breathing started getting ragged.. She put the head band back on her head.. She heard voices start walking up into the alleyway.. She turned her head and saw a group of girls wearing school uniforms staring at her..  
  
Cahadras gulped..  
  
The girls stared at her before.  
  
" AHHH!!! IT'S A MONSTER!!!" The girls screamed and ran off.. cahadras turned and ran.. She noticed that she was running way faster than normal.. A lot more faster.. She took pleasure in how fast she was running.. She loved moving fast..  
  
She saw a ladder on a fire escape up ahead and she jumped onto it and began climbing up.. Not even breaking a sweat she got to the roof of the tall building.. She walked over to the edge of the roof and looked around.. She was still in the Tokyo she knew, but there was still something going on that she didn't know.. Cahadras put her hand on her fox ears and rubbed them..  
  
" What,. The,.. Fuck,.. Happened,.To, .Me?" Cahadras asked herself.. A single tear running down her cheek..  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
A/n.. End of chapter 1.. I really like the idea of this story.. There will be more of Yusuke and the gang in the next chapter.. Yusuke and gang.. That sounded like Scooby Doo.. Damn I really gotta think of different things to say..  
  
Review ppl.. Make me a happy demon.. 


	2. 002

A/n: Hey. I didn't Get very many reviews on this.. I wonder why? It aint that bad of a story is it? Oh well.. Here is the next chapter.. And yes I am doing my best to not get any spelling errors, there will be a few cause I suck at spelling and my Microsoft Word Spelling and Grammar check does not work to well.. So please bear with me.. If you can't then you are pussy's no lie..  
  
Disclaimer: Yes Yes the awful disclaimer. I only own Cahadras and a few other people.. I can't name them off just yet because they are not in my fic.. I will own Yu Yu Hakusho.. I will trust me.. Muhahahahahaha..*Wheeze*  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Where You Belong  
  
Ten Years Can Change People  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
~~ 10 years later ~~  
  
" So he said that this demon is 26 years old, but she only appeared in the three worlds ten years ago?" Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi leaned his back up against a tree and sighed in desperation..  
  
"Yes that is what he told me. So this demon would have been 16 years old when she first appeared in the three worlds..." Botan, Messenger of the spirit world looked at Yusuke seriously..  
  
"So what is the problem? I don't think this demon could take over the three worlds or anything. It is just a young one anyway..." Yusuke sighed in boredom and Botan stood in front of him to make sure he could hear her..  
  
"I have heard from Koenma that this demon is as strong as Hiei. And demons don't just appear in the world at age 16. There is something we don't know about her that we need to find out.." Botan was interrupted by Yusuke..  
  
" HER? You mean I have to catch a girl demon that is as strong as Hiei? I don't know whether to say thanks for the entertainment or say damn for putting me up against a girl. I am sure just handing her a chick flick would catch her..."  
  
"We tried that, Yusuke..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The last spirit detective tried getting her with chick flicks and fluffy animals... Everything that a girl would fall for. This demon hated all the stuff and called the stuff evil..."  
  
"Well there is finally a girl who has sense."  
  
" I have sense and so does Keiko.."  
  
" Keiko has sense.? Have you seen how long it takes her to buy clothes?"  
  
"That is beside the point Yusuke. What Koenma wants you to do is catch this demon so we can find out more about her. She doesn't even have a birth date. All demons that are born have a written record of that day in the spirit world. She has none. And she just appeared in the world. So we just want you to catch her. No killing."  
  
"What if she tries to kill me...?"  
  
"Do what you can but just knock her out and get her to Koenma..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah I got it..."Yusuke began to walk off to the sidewalk...  
  
"Where are you going?!?!"Botan yelled..  
  
"To tell Keiko to do my homework and that I won't be able to go on our date tonight..."Yusuke yelled out. Botan shook her head in desperation..  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So we are going after a girl Fire Apparition slash Kitsune Youkie?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I was told, Kurama.." Yusuke told the Kitsune Kurama.. The wind blew his forelocks into his face causing girls that walked by to swoon over him. He ignored them.  
  
"And who says I am going to help you." Hiei the Fire apparition asked Yusuke in boredom. He was up in some tree branches so most people who heard him would think they were hearing things..  
  
"Well Botan told me that if you two didn't help you would go to the Spirit World Jail.." Yusuke said in annoyance. Hiei looked at him boredly..  
  
"Fine I will help.. Where does this demon reside?"  
  
"I really don't know. Botan said something about we could find her if we went to Dip and Dots Ice cream.'  
  
"Where they sell that delicious sweet snow?" Hiei asked... Kurama nodded and Hiei stood up on the branch... "I will look for the demon there. You two can search else where..." With that Hiei was gone in a blink in the eye. Kurama looked amused and Yusuke looked at the spot Hiei was last at in jealousy...  
  
"I wished I could run that fast..." Yusuke whined...  
  
"Lets just go and find that demon shall we?" Kurama asked the sulking Yusuke..  
  
"Yea sure... Maybe this girl demon will be a hot one..." Yusuke smiled pervertedly.. Kurama sighed.  
  
"I thought Keiko was your girlfriend?"  
  
"She is, but I can still hit on hot girls can't I?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Cahadras sat at a table at Dip and Dots ice-cream eating three bowls full of Banana split Ice cream. It had been ten years since the TV. Incident and Cahadras had changed a lot. She had gone from anti-Social, to anti-social bitch.. She never trusted anyone. And she had not seen Yu Yu Hakusho shows for ten years . And her heart was colder than ice.  
  
Through the years Cahadras had figured out that she was in a total different Tokyo, Japan. She had also figure out that she was in the world of Yu Yu Hakusho. At the time she had figured it out, she didn't know whether to scream in excitement... Or scream bloody murder in a freaked out state. She had also learned how to control her demon powers. As she used to have he fox ears and fox tail and long blue hair showing. She learned to use Kitsune magic to look human. She still had the third eye showing, but she kept the Head band over her head. She now had her regular human brown hair with red highlights and hazel dark eyes. A good way to keep people from screaming at you.  
  
Cahadras had already figured out all of her powers too. Strangely she had moves like Kurama's and Hiei's. And the thing that told her that she was in the world of a tv show was when she saw the Uramshi team win the dark tournament last year..  
  
Cahadras stuffed a whole bowl of ice cream and grabbed her head from a BIG brain freeze. She cursed under her breath at the pain. When she looked back up she saw two guys looking at her and whistling. She gave them both the finger before returning to her ice cream...  
  
The two guys glared at Cahadras and walked over to her table. She looked at them out of the corner of her eye while she ate the second bowl of ice cream... And finished it...  
  
"Hey sweetie, did you know that it is rude to flick off those who are admiring you?" The second guy asked. Cahadras glared at him before returning to her third bowl of ice cream.  
  
"Hey it's rude not to answer someone who is talking to you..." The first guy said... He then grabbed her bowl of ice cream and threw it to the other side of the room and right into the trash. Cahadras glared murderously a him.  
  
The front door opened and another guy walked in. Cahadras new it was a guy by the smell of him. He did have a familiar energy about him, but Cahadras ignored it. She was to busy fuming at the loss of ice cream...  
  
"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" The second guy said sitting next to her and licking his lips pervertedly...  
  
"Yeah what are you going to do to apologize for being so rude to us?" The first guy asked and sat on her other side... Cahadras got red in the face with anger...  
  
Cahadras stood up and grabbed both of the guy's throats with her hands. She then picked them both up three feet into the air. The guys gasped in surprise and lack of air. They looked in shock as the short girl managed picking them both up into the air...Cahadras glared at them murderously before muttering...  
  
" You want me to apologize." Cahadras asked with venom dripping from every word.. "I'll apologize after I beat the shit out of you two. That was my sweet snow you threw into the trash baka's." With that said she slammed the guy's faces into each others and then threw them to the other side of the room making them crash against the wall. They were knocked out before they hit the ground. A dent was seen in the wall where she threw them into.  
  
Cahadras got herself another bowl of ice cream and sat back down. She decided to find out who that one guy was that entered Dip and Dots a while ago. Immediately she felt Fire apparition energy.  
  
"Who the hell is this?" She muttered to herself...  
  
"I heard that people who talk to themselves are crazy." A low gruff voice said behind Cahadras. She let in a sharp intake of breath from surprise before turning around to see who was talking to her. First thing she saw was.  
  
Black spiked hair. White head band. Black clothes. Katana at the side, invisible to Ningens. Cahadras quietly gasped. The guy she had a crush on before she was turned into a demon was staring right at her with interest in his eyes. The fire apparition Hiei. She just nodded her head to let him know she heard him. He looked at her boredly before muttering..  
  
"I suggest you run. I have orders to capture you and I am not one to be nice..." Cahadras glared at him, but inside she was shocked. He was after her.. That would mean Yusuke and the others would be too. She cursed under her breath.  
  
" Hn. Try Your best. I aint one to be taken lightly." Cahadras grounded out. And with that she ran off in a blink of an eye. And up onto the tops of buildings. She looked behind her and saw Hiei following with his katana in hand..  
  
~Lets play shall we Hiei~ Cahadras thought as she jumped to another Building. Hiei following right behind.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
A/n: I hope you people like this chappy. And I hoped my spelling and grammar was good too. I want people to read my fics not insult my spelling for crying out loud. Well I am done with that chapter. If you people are interested. Review and I will make another chapter.. Review and I might update my other fics.. Yea that's it. I won't update my other fics unless you review this story. What a great idea. MUHAHAHAHAHA... *Wheeze*  
  
Cya!!  
  
Cahadras 


	3. 003

A/n; hewwo... Here is chapter 3 to Where you Belong... I got soo many fics I gotta update... My fingers are gonna have arthritis by the time I graduate...  
  
I own only Cahadras... The poorly abused Cahadras... Did I just say dat o well.. Here is the damn fic... you better read it.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Where You Belong  
  
Hiei's Competition  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
(What Happened Last Time)  
  
"I suggest you run. I have orders to capture you and I am not one to be nice..." Cahadras glared at him, but inside she was shocked. He was after her... That would mean Yusuke and the others would be too. She cursed under her breath.  
  
" Hn. Try Your best. I aint one to be taken lightly." Cahadras grounded out. And with that she ran off in a blink of an eye. And up onto the tops of buildings. She looked behind her and saw Hiei following with his katana in hand...  
  
~Lets play shall we Hiei~ Cahadras thought as she jumped to another Building. Hiei following right behind.  
  
(Begin Story)  
  
Cahadras quickly jumped onto a building and skidded to a halt... She turned around just in time to see Hiei's sword come down at her. Quicker than the blink in the eye she unsheathed her sword and blocked his attack. For a brief second Cahadras could have sworn she saw a look of surprise cross Hiei's face.  
  
Cahadras and Hiei both spared with each other for awhile. Neither of them could touch the other. If just a plain human was watching, all they would have seen was a black blur. When Hiei would attack, Cahadras would block. When Cahadras would attack, Hiei would block. It was a never ending cycle for the two fighters. And when one was brought to the edge of a building, they would just jump to another.  
  
Cahadras did a back flip and landed on one side of a building. Hiei did the same and landed just a few feet from her. They were both panting from exhaustion. Both were trying to cover up their fatigue also.  
  
Cahadras studied Hiei for a bit before saying., "Looks like the little fire demon has new competition." She smirked when she saw Hiei's angered face...  
  
"Hn. You are no competition for me... You're just a warm up." Hiei panted out. Cahadras caught the lie before it even went through his teeth.  
  
"What a bad liar you are. You need practice." Cahadras smirked again at his reaction...  
  
"I don't need little filthy scum like you to tell me what I need and don't need!!" Hiei spat out. Now it was his turn to smirk at Cahadras' reaction...  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Don't steal my word bitch."  
  
"Who is stealing.? I am just saying what I always said." Cahadras defended. Both were having a staring contest now. Neither about to give up.  
  
"Hn. I don't have time for this." Hiei raced over to Cahadras again to resume their battle. Cahadras yawned slightly before she was put onto defense.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"AHH hell!! We looked everywhere and we still can't find her!!" Yusuke whined. Him and Kurama were on their way to Dip and Dots to see if Hiei had better luck than them. Kurama was walking next to Yusuke in deep thought when he felt it.  
  
Two demon energies fighting on the rooftops. One familiar while the other wasn't.  
  
"Yusuke.:" Kurama began.  
  
"It figures Botan would put me on a case when I couldn't even find the damn demon." Yusuke went on ignoring Kurama...  
  
"Yusuke."  
  
"And here we are roasting our butts off looking for a demon that might not even be around here."  
  
"Yusuke." Kurama said impatiently.  
  
"And she might not even exist."  
  
"YUSUKE!!!!"  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
"Stop and look up to the roof tops. Tell me what you feel..."  
  
"Ok fine."  
  
Yusuke looked up for a few seconds before mumbling.  
  
"I feel Hiei's energy up there and Females energy up there. Feels like a fight to me."  
  
"Exactly." Kurama said. Yusuke finally got a look f understanding on his face...  
  
"Well it looks like Hiei found her. Botan was right after all... At Dip In Dots. Why would she be there..?"  
  
"Maybe she likes Ice-cream.:"  
  
"No way could she be like Hiei."  
  
"You never know."  
  
"Yea guesses your right. Let's go kick some demon butt!!"  
  
With that Yusuke and Kurama headed for the rooftops. Both were eager to catch this demon and get the case over with.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Cahadras hopped to another building. Hiei smirked at her.  
  
"What? Can't the little female do good with the space she has or does she need more?" Hiei taunted. Cahadras glared at him.  
  
"You will pay for that one JERK!!!" Cahadras leaped at Hiei and she split into three other Cahadras'. Hiei stood there stumped.  
  
"What the hell!!" Hiei yelled...  
  
As Hiei tried to guess witch Cahadras was the real one. Yusuke and Kurama were watching the fight behind some elevator walls...  
  
"She is hot." Yusuke commented pervertedly...  
  
"Maybe., but she is also very strong."  
  
"So you agree with me on the hot..?" Yusuke asked. Kurama sighed.  
  
"If I said yes would it make you happy?"  
  
"Hell no that girl is mine!!"  
  
"Ok then... No I don't think she is hot." Kurama shook his head in disappointment when Yusuke did a silent woohoo yell.  
  
The three Cahadras' attacked Hiei without warning. Hiei stood there trying to decide witch ones to dodge and attack... Soon they all flew by him and he was cut in his arm. Hiei new witch one was the real one now.  
  
As Cahadras' three others came for another attack.. Hiei dodged the two on his middle and left sides and attacked the right one. Knocking her down with a punch in the face. Cahadras rolled on the ground before springing back up and shooting black flames al around Hiei. Hiei grinned at this.  
  
"Really now... I am a Fire apparition and you think fire can hurt me? You are more stupid than I thought." Cahadras started grinning.  
  
"Don't be so cocky. I added a bit of Kitsune illusion into the fire. It's slowly sucking your spirit and demon energy." As if on cue Hiei started to feel weaker. Hiei cursed..  
  
Quickly Hiei took off his head band and used his jagen to push the fire away. He then charged at Cahadras again. They soon were sparing with each others Katana's again.  
  
Yusuke and Kurama watched the fight stumped. It had been going on for 15 minutes now and neither Cahadras or Hiei were showing signs of wearing out. They were soon real close together with their swords locked in place. Kurama thought of a plan.  
  
"Yusuke. Get your shot gun ready and when you are sure Cahadras least expects it. Blast her with it." Yusuke looked at Kurama as if he was stupid.  
  
"I was told not to kill her Kurama."  
  
"Only use half power."  
  
"Fine." Yusuke got his shot gun ready...  
  
After a few more minutes of fighting hiei and Cahadras had a few bruises on their face and a few sword cuts. Other than that. They were perfectly healthy. Hiei was surprised that when he tried to use his jagen on her that she could just block it off with her own jagen.  
  
Cahadras decided to plan an attack near the elevator doors... She Backed Hiei up to there and she was about to shoot Fire into his face when she heard..  
  
"SPIRIT GUN!!!!"  
  
Immediately Cahadras heard a blast and felt a searing pain go through her shoulders. The pain got so intense she passed out.  
  
Hiei sheathed his sword and looked behind the walls to see Yusuke and Kurama standing there with smirks on their faces. Yusuke then said  
  
"Case closed. Damn I hated hurting such a pretty chick. NOT!!" Yusuke walked over to Cahadras' feinted form and looked her over. "Hey I was right. She is hot!!" Kurama and Hiei rolled their eyes.  
  
"I don't see why you two did that. I could have taken her out myself." Hiei mumbled. Kurama chuckled..  
  
"Hiei we watched most of your battle and from what we saw, it was an all out draw." Kurama chuckled again at the look on Hiei's face...  
  
"Hn..." Hiei folded up his arms.  
  
Yusuke was busy picking up Cahadras and using a communicator to tell Botan that they got Cahadras. Hiei seeing that he was not need at the moment decided to go get some sweet snow. As he was on his way back to Dip And Dots. He couldn't help but think.  
  
~That girl was right. I guess I do have new competition~ Hiei then sped up and left for Dip And Dots.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
A/n: I don't feel so good. Oh yea... Cuzz I am knocked out in my fic...*goes back into knocked out state*  
  
Kurama~ Review people... I am sure Cahadras would like that very much.  
  
Botan~ Yes plz review.*checking up on unconscious Cahadras* 


	4. 004

A/n; Here is chapter 4 to Where You Belong. Enjoy and be happy.  
  
I own no one but myself so leave me alone.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Where You Belong  
  
Going To Prison, Or Not  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
"Hey!! Put me down!! I'll kill you!!"  
  
"Great she woke up. Your Spirit Gun didn't work to well detective."  
  
"If I used anymore power I would have killed her."  
  
Hiei groaned. He was very annoyed that he had been just on his 4rth bowl of sweet snow at Dip and Dots. And what happens? Kurama and Yusuke force him to carry the knocked out Cahadras to Spirit World. Cahadras had woken up only 15 minutes afterward and as soon as she woke up. She started yelling out profanities and trying to make Hiei drop her. So far, no luck.  
  
Cahadras kneed Hiei in the chest. He groaned again. He knew he shouldn't have carried her by shoulder, but carrying her wedding style would have felt too weird for him.  
  
"Hey!! Jerk!! I said put me fucking down!!" Hiei felt his whole backside get burnt in black flames. The heat was intense and he threw Cahadras off of him and into a wall. Then he put the fire out.  
  
Cahadras fell to the floor and quicker then the eye could see she tackled Hiei to the ground. The were soon in an all out brawl. Kurama sighed.  
  
"Yusuke I don't think making Hiei carry Cahadras was such a good idea." He looked over at Yusuke to see death written all over his face. While Hiei and Cahadras were fighting, one of them shot out black flames and missed the other. Scorching Yusuke's green t-shirt.  
  
"Kurama?" Yusuke asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Yes?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Remind me to kill one of them AFTER we see the toddler." Yusuke grounded out.  
  
"Can do.. Yusuke?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"You take the girl and I'll take the boy..."  
  
"Can do."  
  
(5 minutes and two burnt faces later)  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Cahadras and Hiei were each on Yusuke's and Kurama's backs. Kurama and Yusuke both had burnt faces from the two angry demons. Hiei and Cahadras were reaching for each other across the hallway still trying to murder each other. "YOU WONT KILL ME!! I'LL KILL YOU!!! SHUT UP!!! NO YOU!!! I SAID YOU!! GAAAH!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" All this was said at the exact same time buy the two fire demons. Kurama looked at Yusuke in amazement.  
  
"How do they do that?" Kurama asked. Yusuke shrugged.  
  
"Must be soul mates." Yusuke said trying to keep the angry Cahadras on his shoulder.  
  
Cahadras and Hiei stopped yelling at each other and they glared at Yusuke. "SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL RIP YOUR VOICE BOX OUT!!!" They then glared at each other again. "STOP SAYING WHAT I SAY!!! NO YOU!!! I SAID YOU!! HN!!!" They both turned their heads away from each other and started ignoring the world around them. Kurama and Yusuke walked into Koenma's office.  
  
Koenma could be seen at his desks doing papers. He looked very annoyed and surprisingly his binkie was gone.Botan was standing beside him trying to calm him down.  
  
"Yusuke better hurry up and catch Cahadras or I will do it myself!! And I am pretty dangerous with my bazooka!!" Koenma yelled. Botan started patting his back...  
  
"Koenma sir, it was just one binkie that she stole. You have millions of others." Botan began.  
  
"THAT WAS MY LUCKY BINKIE!!!" Koenma yelled. Botan sweet dropped. Kurama and Yusuke had just walked in and they looked at Cahadras curiously.  
  
"You stole his binkie?" Yusuke asked. Cahadras glared at him and shrugged.  
  
"Yea. That little toddler needs to get off of those things. Crazy idiot..." Yusuke busted out laughing gaining the attention of Koenma and Botan. Hiei kept his head faced the other way, but he was smirking at the binkie thing.  
  
"Oh and I suppose you needed it?" Koenma asked angrily. Cahadras rolled her eyes before saying.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Botan looked at Cahadras and thought. ~ She has as big of a vocabulary as Hiei ~ Botan then noticed something.  
  
"Uhhh... Why are you two carrying Hiei and Cahadras?" Botan asked. Kurama and Yusuke looked at her before saying.  
  
"We put these two down and World War three starts." To show them they placed Cahadras and Hiei to the floor. Immediately they took action...  
  
"DIE!!" They yelled before going into an all out sword fight. Botan sweet dropped along with Koenma.  
  
"That's interesting." Botan said.  
  
"Yea and this all started because Cahadras burnt Hiei's whole back." Yusuke said. He then got a look of enlightenment on his face. "Botan can I borrow your oar for a second?"  
  
"Yea sure." Botan handed him the oar and Yusuke proceeded in beating the shit out of Hiei and Cahadras with it. Botan looked at Kurama and asked. "Why is he doing that?' Kurama chuckled.  
  
"One of them burnt his shirt."  
  
"Oh."  
  
When Yusuke finished, Hiei and Cahadras both had millions of lumps on their heads. They also looked REALLY pissed.  
  
"YOU DIE!!!" They both proceeded in killing Yusuke.  
  
"Hit the deck!!" Koenma yelled as he dived under his desk to not get hit by a flying Yusuke. Yusuke hit the wall and fell to the ground. Cahadras and Hiei glare dat him and looked very proud of themselves.  
  
Cahadras then walked over to Koenma's desk and placed a shiney blue binkie onto it. " There is your binkie prince. Not a scratch on it. Be happy." She stepped back to watch Koenma grab his binkie.  
  
"BINKIE!!!" Koenma cried in joy. He then grabbed the Binkie and stuffed it in his mouth. He then started jumping around in his seat in joy. Everyone sweet dropped.  
  
Hiei looked at Cahadras dumbly. " All you stole was a binkie? My what an idiot you are." Cahadras got red in the face and she walked over to Hiei and stood up in his face.  
  
"I just wanted to torture the toddler. I have no use of stealing anything in this hellhole jerk."  
  
"Bitch" Hiei pushed her.  
  
"Bastard" Cahadras pushed him back.  
  
"DIE!!!" They both yelled and started their fight all over again.  
  
"I think they like fighting." Botan said. Yusuke looked at her dumbly.  
  
"Nah. You think? I thought they liked Kissing." Yusuke said sarcastically. Botan glared at him.  
  
Koenma watched the two fighters in annoyance. He soojn got red in the face in annoyance. He then got so annoyed that he yelled.  
  
"ENOUGH!!!" Every one jumped.  
  
Hiei and Cahadras stopped fighting. Hiei had a hold of her tail and had his other hand just inches from her face about to punch her. Cahadras had one hand around Hiei's throat and the other hand was about to poke Hiei in his third eye.  
  
"WHAT!!" They yelled.  
  
Koenma looked at them evilly before saying. " Cahadras I am sure you thought you were going to jail, but you are not. I am assigning you as a Spirit Detective to help Yusuke when ever he needs it. When Yusuke does not need you." Koenma grinned evilly again. "You will be Hiei's partner in watching the human world for danger. Since you two like each other so much." Koenma stopped talking toi look at the faces on Hiei and Cahadras' faces.  
  
Cahadras and Hiei blinked a few times in shock. Finally they found their voices and yelled at the same time.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!??" They yelled angrily. Koenma grinned evilly again.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
A/n: done wit dat chappy. Now all u gotta do is review and make me happy.. please!! 


	5. 005

A/n: here is the next chapter people. Since I'm in a poetry mood today my author note won't be so long.  
  
I only own Cahadras get that though your damn heads all ready..jk...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Where You Belong  
  
Unsolved Mystery  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AHH FOR CRYING OUTLOUD SHUT UP FOR ONE NIGHT!!!" Yusuke yelled at the fighting fire demons outside his window. It had been one week since Cahadras had to stay with them and it was already chaotic.  
  
"SHUT UP!!" The two demons yelled at Yusuke. They then glared at each other. "STOP SAYING WHAT I SAY!!! NO YOU!!! I SAID YOU GOD DAMNIT!!!"Yusuke sighed and closed his window. He lay back down on his bed and started thinking up ways on how to kill Koenma for putting him through this torture.  
  
Yusuke was jolted from his bed when he heard something hit his window. He got up and looked outside to see Hiei and Cahadras wrestling with each other and wood chippings of his apartment wall was all over Hiei's back. Apparently Cahadras had tackled him into the wall and to the ground. Yusuke sighed in annoyance and lay down again.  
  
"Damn it all someone really doesn't like me up there." Yusuke whined as he finally fell asleep.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _  
  
"That is my tree limb I called it!!" Cahadras yelled at Hiei as he lay back on a tree limb and looked at Cahadras boredly.  
  
"I belong here so I get first pick." Hiei replied. Cahadras looked at him in confusion.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean!?!?!" She yelled.  
  
"You have no written records of your birth date meaning you are from a different dimension." Hiei smirked at Cahadras' red face.  
  
"Well excuse me jack ass for not knowing exactly where I belong!!" She yelled out and kicked the tree making it shake violently and catapult Hiei out of it.  
  
Hiei did two front flips and landed on his feet right next to Cahadras. He glared at her while she smirked.  
  
"What are you smirking at?" Hiei sneered. Cahadras started trying not to bust out laughing and was failing miserably. Hiei looked at her in confusion and she finally gained control of herself and blurted out.  
  
"You look like your growing tree limbs!" She said trying not to bust out laughing again. Hiei placed his hands on his head to feel twigs and leaves poking in and out of his hair. He cursed and started picking them out while glaring at the smirking Cahadras.  
  
Cahadras stood there watching him work with his hair for a few minutes in amusement, but soon she got bored and needed something to do. So she soon stood behind Hiei and started helping him get the leaves out.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hiei tensed up and asked when he felt her hands go into his hair. She just shrugged.  
  
"Hn." Is all she said and Hiei jerked his head away from her quickly. Only to feel a seething pain run through his head because Cahadras grabbed hold of his hair and pulled it. He cursed and held still so she could get the leaves out. "I'm bored and you look like and idiot so hold still or continue looking like an idiot." Cahadras finally said.  
  
"Hn." Hiei muttered under his breath and let her work on his hair while he grumbled something about Female demons that needed to leave him the hell alone by the name of Cahadras.  
  
_ _ _ _ _  
  
Yusuke woke up again at 6 in the morning. He got up and looked out the window in a dazed weariness and he yawned. He stopped in mid yawn and blinked a few times in shock. He took a double take look at the tree and nearly fell over in shock at what he saw.  
  
On the tree sleeping was Hiei and Cahadras on separate branches only the branches were really close to each other and Cahadras had her hand in Hiei's hair. Hiei was asleep in a grumbling like position with a look of peace on his face. Yusuke rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.  
  
"Well. That's a shocker.' Yusuke commented and head back to his bed. He didn't even make it half way there when his communicator beeped. He grabbed it and opened it to see Botan beaming at him.  
  
"You do realize that it is 6 in the morning right?" Yusuke whined. Botan yelled out an apology and started telling Yuske why she wanted to talk to him.  
  
"We found some information on Cahadras!!" She squealed. Yusuke winced at the head ache that was forming in his head.  
  
"Well tell me so I can get back to sleep lady!" Yusuke ordered. Botan looked a bit ruffled at his outburst.  
  
"Well aint someone in a crabby mood today!" She huffed out. Yusuke yawned.  
  
"Yea, yea. On with the info already." Yusuke ordered again.  
  
"Fine." Botan huffed again. "Well it starts out that there is another dimension other than the three worlds. It is the same as ours except there are no demons and everything that you have ever done is a TV show. Cahadras was from that dimension, or so we think, and that she some how was brought here and was turned into a demon. That would have happened when she was 16." Yusuke blinked in confusion for a few seconds.  
  
"So that means." Yusuke began, but was interrupted by Botan.  
  
"It means that she is somehow related to this world. Only demons can switch dimensions and she was in fact a human. So something happened to her or her family members making her teleport here and turn demon."Botan explained.  
  
"And that is?" Yusuke asked. Botan looked confused for a second.  
  
"That's the problem. We don't know. It's an unsolved mystery=, but I got to go Bye!!" Botan disappeared from the screen and Yusuke threw the communicator to the floor and he fell onto his bed.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOUR HANDS DOING IN MY HAIR!?!?!"Yusuke jumped out of his bed hearing Hiei yell.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING SLEEPING SO CLOSE TO ME!?!?!?!" Yusuke groaned when he heard the two start fighting again. He hoped that they could figure this mystery out soon so he could finally get some much needed sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n; There I'm done with that so you lovely reviewers review!! 


	6. 006

A/n: Sorry for the long wait people! Here is the next chapter. Gomen Gomen Gomen!!  
  
I only own Cahadras and the weird voice in the shadows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Where You Belong  
  
Coupon Chase  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey! Look at the hot chick!"  
  
CRACK! CRUNCH!  
  
Kuwabara kissed the wall with two large whelps on his head. Cahadras and Hiei stood behind him glaring death at the idiot.  
  
"Don't call me/her a hot chick!" Cahadras and Hiei yelled. They then glared death at each other.  
  
"And you!" They began. "Don't say what I say!" They were soon rolling on the floor trying to rip each others head off.  
  
"I don't think we should have brought them with us to the arcade." Yusuke said to Kurama. Both were sweat dropping at the seen and the onlookers who were playing video games gave the whole group strange looks.  
  
"Indeed. I don't think that was a good idea." Kurama said nodding his head in understanding. "We better figure out how to get Cahadras back to her world or her and Hiei are going to kill each other."  
  
Kuwabara finally peeled his face off the wall and had a weird swirly eyed grin on his face. Two of his teeth had been knocked out making a big gaping hole between his other teeth. "Wow that short chick sure does pack a punch." He started laughing stupidly.  
  
"That chick happens to be a demon form a different universe." Kurama stated casually.  
  
"A different universe?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.  
  
"We'll explain later." Yusuke said absorbed in the two fire demons wrestling match.  
  
"Maybe we should go." Kurama said nervously as he noticed a big buff man coming out of the employee's office glaring death at Hiei and Cahadras. "The managers coming."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded their heads and tried to break the two demons up. Yusuke got punched in the face by Hiei and Kuwabara tried to catch Cahadras, but she kicked him back into the wall creating a dent in it. Kurama decided to take action before the manager got to them.  
  
"Who want some sweet snow?" Kurama asked Cahadras and Hiei. Their faces lit up instantly and looked at Kurama.  
  
"Where?" They asked looking like little children until they regained their composure.  
  
"I have free coupons." Kurama said in a singsong voice, waving ice cream coupons in their face.  
  
"Give me!" They cried and leaped at Kurama. Kurama easily sidestepped them and they fell on their faces.  
  
"I suggest we run." Kurama commented before running out the arcade doors, followed by the two hungry fire demons. Yusuke followed dragging the knocked out Kuwabara.  
  
"Hand them over fox!!" Hiei and Cahadras yelled as Kurama led the two into the park. After dodging the demons another five times, he threw the coupons into the woods next to the park. Both demons leaped into the bushes and started looking for the coupons.  
  
Yusuke finally caught up and tossed Kuwabara to the ground. He then tried to regain his breath as Kurama grinned mischievously.  
  
"They are like dogs." Kurama commented as he heard Hiei and Cahadras fighting over a ripped coupon.  
  
"Yea? How so?" Yusuke asked hearing Cahadras' cry of glee when she found five coupons.  
  
"Totally predictable." Kurama commented with a blank expression on his face. Yusuke looked confused for a second before he understood what Kurama had just said and busted out laughing.  
  
Kuwabara woke up and looked around in confusion. After a few seconds he looked at Kurama with a questioning look on his face.  
  
"What's Urameshi laughing about?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama just waved his hand uncaringly.  
  
"Nothing Kuwabara, nothing." Kurama said. He was listening for Hiei and Cahadras. But he couldn't hear them over Yusuke's laughter.  
  
"Yusuke?" Kurama asked getting no response. "Yusuke?" Kurama began tapping his foot in annoyance as Yusuke laughed harder. "YUSUKE URAMESHI!!" Kurama yelled making both Yusuke and Kuwabara jump into the air about five feet.  
  
"Shit!" Yusuke yelled with Kuwabara. "What crawled up your ass and died?" Kurama looked calm and as if nothing had happened.  
  
"I needed you to shut up." He said plainly as if nothing had happened. He tried to hear Hiei and Cahadras again, but he heard nothing.  
  
"Yusuke? Do you hear Hiei and Cahadras?" Kurama asked. Yusuke started listening intently and shook his head.  
  
"Nope. Not a thing." Yusuke answered.  
  
"Where did the shorties go?" Kuwabara asked dumbly.  
  
"Thats a good question. As much as I loath to say this Kuwabara, that was a good question." Kurama answered. "Where did they go?"  
  
- -  
  
Cahadras opened her eyes and sat up. All she could see was black; nothing else. Last thing she remembered was wrestling with Hiei over sweet snow coupons and the ground dropping out below them and her hitting her head on something.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked herself and rubbed her aching head. She heard something groan on her lap and an unknown weight was on her legs. She froze up and lifted her right hand into the air. Quickly a black flame appeared in the palm of her hand creating light. She looked down at her lap to see what its unknown resident was.  
  
What she saw was black spiked up hair with a white streak in the front of it. Nothing, but black clothes and a katana at the side. She gulped and lifted up the knocked out persons eyelids to see red. She gulped again and a light blush graced her cheeks. Hiei was knocked out and on her lap.  
  
"Hiei get off me or suffer the consequences." Cahadras muttered out coldly. Although it was an empty threat. She had no clue where she was and hurting an unconscious Hiei could be disastrous.  
  
"Fuck! Wake up already lazy ass!" Cahadras huffed out. She looked down at Hiei and without her realizing it; she ran her fingers through his soft, silky, spiked hair. (What? I couldn't resist it...) She closed her eyes and waited for Hiei to get up so she could feel her legs again. Her hand still absentmindedly ran through his hair.  
  
- -  
  
Hiei woke up to feel fingers running through his hair. His mind was still groggy so he kept his eyes closed enjoying the moment. Then a thought flashed through his mind.  
  
'Who the hell is running their fingers through my hair?!' Immediately his eyes snapped open and he sat up unable to see anything.  
  
"Thank Kami for waking up!" He heard a voice yell out real close to his face. He couldn't see who it was though. "I seriously thought you were going to tear my legs off lazy ass." The insult was familiar to him and he immediately knew who the person was. It was Cahadras. They both made black flames in their hands to see each others faces mere inches form each others. They blushed a bit and backed away.  
  
"Where the hell are we?" He asked ignoring her last comment.  
  
"Like hell that I know!" All I remember is falling in a hole. Must be a cave." Cahadras answered looking around and rubbing her still asleep legs.  
  
"Your right. You are in a cave Cahadras." A voice in the shadows said. Cahadras and Hiei turned around to the direction the voice was in.  
  
"What the hell?" Cahadras and Hiei asked. The voice chuckled and started making its way to the confused demons.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: I'll end it there. Finally I got it up. Took me long enough, ne? ok now I gotta work on Refuse to speak. And I might update lock down tomorrow. I just gotta find dat notebook.  
  
Review! 


	7. 007

A/n: I have, indeed, a writer's block on this story like a few of my other fanfics, but I will try my best to write something. Just not sure if it will be any good though...  
  
I only own myself and any made up character in here thank you very much. If I owned Hiei and Kurama both, I would send Kurama to my friend Sakura and me and Hiei would be off stealing the world's sweet snow by now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Where You Belong  
  
How To Go Back  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Who's there?!" Cahadras yelled at the figure in the dark that was silently walking towards the two. Hiei stood in fighter's stance ready for an attack to come out of no where. The voice chuckled.  
  
"Hiei Jaganshi, I am not here to fight you so may you please get out of that terrifying fighters stance?" The voice laughed out. Hiei and Cahadras' eyes widened and Hiei stood up straighter.  
  
"So yourself." Hiei mumbled. "Those who know my name I must know so who are you?" He grabbed his katana by its sheath. "Answer now or we will fight." Cahadras placed her hand at her katana as well. She shimmered for a few seconds and pretty soon changed into demon form.  
  
"Oh, I feel so rude now." The voice laughed out. "Let me introduce myself. I am Gallvinion. A demon of the ground and Earth and also known as God Demon that knows all."  
  
"A God Demon?" Cahadras asked out loud. "Never heard of one."  
  
"You haven't lived long enough girl." Hiei mumbled out as the figure began to take shape in the shadows. "A God demon is much like a humans God Only they walk the earth with un explainable powers Gallvinion, as I have heard, was the God that knew just about all there was to know about this world."  
  
Gallvinion's voice laughed through the air. "Very good Hiei! I see you have not lived with out study of all the ancient God Demons." Gallvinion then stepped into the light to reveal long flowing white hair and shimmering ice blue eyes. He was quite tall and his ears were pointed out about a foot from his head. His clothes consisted of nothing, but a long cloak and silver pants underneath.  
  
"Hn. Just doing what any demon with brains would have done." Hiei muttered. "Now tell me, why are you here?"  
  
Cahadras looked Gallvinion over and a strange hint of remembrance came to her. She quickly shook the feeling off and glanced over at Hiei who was still hanging onto the sheath of his Katana.  
  
"Why I am here to answer a question that I am sure Cahadras would want answered. Would want answered very much indeed." This caught Cahadras' attention and she looked back at Gallvinion.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"You want to know how to get back to your world, back as a human, where Hiei was only a mere anime character. Correct?" Cahadras gasped and a strange glint appeared in Hiei's eyes.  
  
"Do you know?" Cahadras asked.  
  
Gallvinion laughed. "Of course I do!! And I plan on telling you how also!!" Cahadras looked at Gallvinion as if he had just told her she had one a million sweet snow boxes. Hiei Had a strange look on his face and it soon turned into a scowl.  
  
"How do we know you won't be wanting something in return?" Hiei asked. Cahadras was to busy of thinking about how she would get to see Rachael again to realize they could be in a trap. Gallvinion laughed.  
  
"How silly of you. I have everything that I would ever want. I'll tell her how to return to her world free of charge!!" Gallvinion laughed out and looked at Cahadras. "Do you, by chance, want to know?"  
  
Cahadras thought about it for a few minutes before looking over at hiei. A mistrusting glint was in his eye when he would look at Gallvinion, but there was something else. Some other emotion trying to break its way through his barrier. Cahadras would have liked to stay and ponder more on what the emotion could be, but she dismissed it as a probable happy emotion that she was actually going to be leaving soon.  
  
"Tell me." She answered in kind. Gallvinion laughed in a friendly high pitched voice.  
  
"Excellent!" He clapped his hands together and got a serious look on him again. "If you may recall how you got into this world it is the exact same way you get back. You just turn on a TV during an electrical storm and hold onto the electric plug. Sooner or later you will get zapped back in to your world." Cahadras looked at Gallvinion strangely.  
  
"That is way to easy.' She muttered. Gallvinion laughed.  
  
"Yes it may seem so right? But really it is not very easy, see it is very painful to hang onto the wires as the electricity passes through you. It would take a deal of strength to not let go." Gallvinion answered.  
  
"But the wires wouldn't let go of me when I first came here!" Cahadras hissed out angrily. "This doesn't make any sense!!"  
  
"It might not to you, but it does to me. I am sorry, but I cannot discuss any further with you. I must leave." With that Gallvinion disappeared into the ground not even saying good bye. Cahadras growled.  
  
"Hn. It's to simple you might as well just walk up to a TV and ask it to send you back." Hiei muttered. "Let's get out of here." Cahadras nodded her head and made a rose whip out of a silver rose. She through it p into the hole they had fallen into and began to climb. Before Hiei could do anything else she had grabbed him by the cloak and dragged him all the way back up.  
  
Kurama and Yusuke were looking all around the edge of the woods for Hiei and Cahadras. All they had found was the sweet snow coupons on the ground. Kuwabara was running around the place yelling at people to tell him where the shrimps ran off to. This had gotten him plenty of smacks form girls walking by.  
  
"Well this is great." Yusuke mumbled in an agitated voice. "The two ditched us."  
  
"They wouldn't have left without the sweet snow tickets Yusuke." Kurama mumbled.  
  
As the were searching they heard a few very familiar voices in the bushes towards their right.  
  
"I can climb up vines by myself woman!!" Hiei's voice rang through the air.  
  
"You weren't moving fats enough!" Was Cahadras' reply.  
  
"Not fats enough?!?! I'll show you fast!!!" Hiei yelled. Kurama and Yusuke sweat dropped and pepped into the bushes to see a little hole in the ground. Cahadras had sprung out of the hole and was dragging Hiei by some vines pulling him out. And he did not look happy.  
  
"Give it a rest!" Cahadras growled. "I carried you out any ways!"  
  
"Hn..."  
  
"Don't steal my word!!"  
  
"It's my word!!!"  
  
"Umm... Hiei?" Yusuke asked ending the fire demons dispute. "Where were you guys.  
  
Hiei and Cahadras looked over at Yusuke and Kurama. "We fell into the hole." The muttered before resuming their fight. Kurama sighed.  
  
"Will you please stop?" Kurama asked. Ending their fight all over again. "What happened to you two down there.  
  
A sort of happy look crossed Cahadras'' eyes and the weird glint appeared in Hiei's eyes again. Hiei humphed and turned his head away form every one. Cahadras looked seriously at them.  
  
"All I'm saying is I'm going back to where I belong." She muttered. Kurama and Yusuke looked at her in confusion. Hiei humphed again and kept his head turned away. A hint of rage was in his eyes.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/n: I can't think of any thing else I want to write. Well, I know what I want to write I just can't get the words out. So review and maybe my mind block will leave!! 


	8. 008

A/n: I got a writers block on this so don't get mad if it's not any good!  
  
I only own Cahadras and my own made up characters. Anything else, is owned by some one else. I will own Hiei one of these days though. *evil grin*  
  
Hiei: no she won't.  
  
Me: Yes I will.  
  
Hiei: no you won't.  
  
Me: yes I will!  
  
Hiei: no you will not so get that through your thick skull!!  
  
Me: *starts crying* You big meanie!!  
  
Hiei: 0.o Is she crying?  
  
Me: *still crying but looks over to audience to show she is faking it and grinning evilly* WAAHHHH!!  
  
Hiei: o.0 I made her cry.  
  
Heh Heh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Where You Belong  
  
Mystery Solved  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
While every one else was hearing about what had happened to Hiei and Cahadras to lead to how she could go back home, (They left out the part about Hiei sleeping on her lap for obvious reason.) back at the cave Gallvinion was having a laughing spree. If any one asked why he was laughing, they wouldn't get an answer, he didn't know why himself.  
  
He was sitting in a chair of stone in his little cave using his psychic abilities to see al that was happening with Yusuke and the others, and he couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"Cahadras you fool!! Can't you see that where you belong is here!?!?!" He laughed out. "I know you think it's in that other world, but think dear child! It's not the place where you lived your life, it's the place where the people want you that makes a place for you!" he started laughing again before smacking himself in the face. "Then again, why did I tell her how to get back anyways?"  
  
He used his psychic powers to send a wave into Hiei's brain to see what else was going on. He grinned. "Oh! Now I remember. I had to tell her how or he would have never realized his real feelings. My how things work." He began to laugh again.  
  
"I just hope he goes to Koenma to try and find the truth. It's all up to him now." He said, back in his normal serious tone before laughing all over again.  
  
_  
  
'Something doesn't feel right.' Hiei thought to himself in a tree. Cahadras had told them all five minutes ago that by morning, they would never have to worry about her again. And Hiei was puzzled, you would think he would be happy about the girl leaving, but instead, he felt like yelling at her and begging her to stay. And that's what puzzled him, he never begged.  
  
"You think it will really work?" Yusuke asked Kurama on a park bench. Kurama shook his head as if he had no clue. Kuwabara would have been in the conversation, but he was busy following a cat and her kittens around to care.  
  
"I'm not sure. It seems too easy for it to work." Kurama muttered. "But Gallvinion is a God Demon, and they are under a spell that keeps them from lying. It just has a funny feeling to it that's all."  
  
"Yea, that's what I thought." Yusuke mumbled. Kurama's glance landed on Hiei in the tree to see him with a thoughtful expression on his face. And a weird glint in his eye.  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama asked. The fire demon opened his eyes and glanced down at Kurama. "Mind telling me what you are thinking about?"  
  
"Hn... yes I do mind." Hiei answered and went back to thinking.  
  
"That didn't go with your plan now did it?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"No it didn't." Kurama answered. Yusuke looked at him questiongly.  
  
"By the way, what were you planning?" He asked. Kurama sweat dropped.  
  
"I wanted to see why Hiei has such a thoughtful expression on his face, but he seems to no want any one to know." Kurama stated.  
  
"You don't think Hiei actually doesn't want Cahadras to go do you?" Yusuke asked. No way could Hiei not want her to go. He thought to himself, Yusuke had it in his head that Hiei hated her guts so why wouldn't he want her to go?  
  
"I'm not sure." Kurama answered. Yusuke sighed.  
  
"That explains a lot."  
  
Hiei glanced up at the sky and tried to uncover a few of his feelings. He knew eh trusted the girl, but he could have sworn he would be glad she was leaving. Why did he feel a sense of dread? 'She'll be back where she belongs.' He argued with himself, but something about that remark didn't feel right. 'Her parents lived there so she belongs there!' he thought again. Then again, that thought didn't feel right either.  
  
That's when it hit him. The answer to some of the riddles. He remembered one night while Cahadras was sleeping she had muttered something about her lying, traitors parents. When she had woken up, she had spilt out her whole ordeal with them right to Hiei. He still didn't know why she did this; he guesses she just needed to get it off her chest. What she had told him was the puzzling thing.  
  
She had told him that all her life she loved her parents as any child would do, but then her parents died in a car crash, but their last words still ringed in her mind. That she wasn't their child. They had just heard their doorbell ring one night and when they opened the door, a little girl in blankets was at their doorstep. That was the riddle. Who were her parents? That's when it hit him.  
  
"Hn..." Hiei muttered in his tree. 'Why do I even care?' He wondered. 'Oh well, I might never get any sleep unless I figure this one out.' He uncovered his jagan and it began to glow. Immediately he was in Prince Koenma's mind seeing all that he could see that was on matters of Cahadras. Hiei eyes widened a fraction of an inch.  
  
"That lying fool!" He yelled out and made Kurama and Yusuke look up at him. Before they could ask him though, he disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Where is he going?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Spirit World." Kurama answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kurama looked at Yusuke. "Do you think I can read minds or something?" He asked. "I don't now either."  
  
-  
  
Koenma was in his office as usual, doing his paper work. He was practically falling asleep on his desk when he woke up to a knock on his door. He looked up and was about to say come in when it was kicked down forcefully and broke into splinters.  
  
When the dust settled Koenma's binkie fell out of his mouth. Hiei was in the door way with a very hostile look on his face. His whole body seemed to be glowing in red flames and a death glare that could kill the devil was aimed right at Koenma's face. He gulped.  
  
"Yes Hiei?" He asked weakly not knowing why the fire apparition seemed to look as if he needed to kill a certain ruler of the spirit world.  
  
"You know who her parents are." Hiei stated in an eerily calm voice. "You know why she came here, and you told us you didn't know." He stated again.  
  
"Uhh... Who are we talking about here?" Koenma asked weakly again.  
  
"Cahadras you baka!! She just found a way to get back to her world and I find out you know all there is about her and told us that you didn't!! Now spill out all you know or I'll force it out of you!" Hiei yelled. Koenma gulped.  
  
"Why do you care anyway?!?! Are you not glad she is leaving?!?!"  
  
"Hn. That's none of your concern." Hiei's sword point was now at Koenma's throat. "Talk now."  
  
"OK I'll tell!!" Koenma yelped out. "Cahadras' real parents were Senko and Tengo. Tengo was a Kitsune and Senko was an Ice and Fire Apparition. A few demons didn't like the fact that those two where together and they tried to kill them both and their child. So they went through a dimension barrier into Cahadras' world and left her at the doorstep of some ningen family. This way Cahadras could live a life without danger!" Koenma yelped out. Hiei sheathed his sword.  
  
"Where is her real parents?" he asked.  
  
"They were murdered last year by the same demons that tried to kill them all those years ago."  
  
Hiei growled. "And why didn't you tell us this? Hell why didn't you tell her this!! I think she would have the right to know about her real parents!" Hiei was pissed and he didn't know why. Either the reason he was mad was because of things that happened in his life. Or he hated it because Cahadras was leaving to some where that she didn't belong. He had no clue. He just knew he was pissed.  
  
"Because it would have made a complete mess up in all our files if she lived here!" Koenma stated. "It would have given us a lot of paper work! And as you see, "he roamed his hands through the room to show piles and piles of papers every where. "WE have enough paper work already!" Hiei growled menacingly making Koenma yelp and hide under his desk.  
  
"You insolent fool!" He hissed. "I should kill you!" Koenma yelled din fear and began praying for his life. A few minutes passed and he realized Hiei was dead silent. He poked his head out from under his desk to see Hiei was no where in the room. He sighed.  
  
"Koenma what have you gotten yourself into?" He asked himself. "If you had known he would get so attached to her you would have told them and never be in this mess!" He yelled out. "Dad's going to kill me!!"  
  
-  
  
Hiei's jagan was glowing, and he was turning blindly around the streets of Tokyo following where ever his jagan told him too. So far Cahadras' jagan was giving off a signal for him to follow and if he didn't find her soon, she would be gone and he would never see her again.  
  
He stopped running.  
  
Hiei eyes widened and he looked down to the ground when he heard the lightning and the rain began to fall. Did he really think that? Did he really trust that girl so much that unknown feelings for her had came into his whole soul? Did he really care for this girl so much that he would actually try and stop her from leaving? His eyes widened more. "Hiei no baka!" Hiei yelled to himself before running off to where his jagan led. 'I don't care how I feel for this girl something tells me to keep her here so that's what I'll do!' He yelled in his mind before dashing around another corner.  
  
And if he would make it in time was another riddle? Because Cahadras was seconds away from trying out what Gallvinion told her to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know suck, very suck chapter, but I have a writers block so sue me!! Not really, but blame the writers block on how bad the chapters are don't blame me!  
  
Review and I'll try and update sooner! 


	9. 009

A/n: AS I have once said, I have a writer's block on this, I still have the writers block. If it was my choice, I would not even be trying to update this right now, but what do you know, I'm updating it. I have no ideas in my head right now so excuse the idiocy in it.  
  
I only own my own Characters, nothing more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Where You Belong  
  
You Belong Here!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I don't see how this can possibly work, not one bit do I see how this can work. But oh well I can try at least. Anything to get back to where I belong.'  
  
Cahadras listened to the rain beating down on the window and heard the lightning crash outside. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the TV that had been turned on and as her eyes looked upon the cord that was going into the wall.  
  
"This is foolish." She muttered. "How could such a thing be so easy? There has to be a catch."  
  
But there was no catch that she knew of, and easy or not, she would try to do it. And if the Gallvinion guy was lying to her, she would slice him up into little pieces.  
  
Lightning crashed again outside lighting up the dark room she was sitting in, the TV had long stopped working, just as it had done to her all those years ago. Would everything be like normal when she came back? Or would ten years have passed there as well? She smirked at the thought of seeing her friend Rachael again when she is out of college with kids or something. 'That would be a site to see. Hey Rachael remember me, Cahadras Fearia one of your friends in middle school? Sorry I have been missing so long, but I kind of got stuck in a TV show.' Even those words nearly made her laugh at the thought.  
  
She looked outside the window to see the channel receiver swishing this way and that from the wind as she waited for some kind of sign to tell her when to touch the cord. If it didn't come soon she would just say Gallvinion lied to her and go and annoy Hiei some more.  
  
That would be after torturing Gallvinion for a bit.  
  
Hiei... her thoughts shifted and went to the Fire Demon that she had grown to like secretly. Yes she argued with him non stop, but the arguments were fun. And when she was human he was her favorite anime character, she even acted like him as a human as well, like she still did. And she always thought he was cute, but when she actually saw him in real life, her attitude sprung up and she pushed those thoughts away. But as she sat there waiting for her chance, she realized what mistakes she had made.  
  
She allowed herself to get a crush on him, no matter how hard she tried, it still happened. That was her one mistake. She tried to push the feelings away by arguing with him and pretending to hate him non-stop, but doing that only made the feelings stronger. Her one and only mistake because in doing all that crap he hated her living guts.  
  
He would have hated her any way, but that's beside the point.  
  
She knew he would be glad if she left, and although he was the only male she had ever got a crush on, she knew she would be happier living in a different world. A world where Hiei was an anime character and couldn't hate her instead of living in a world where he was real and could hate her. It was best for both of them for her to be back where she belonged.  
  
Although, why did that thought always seem as if she was lying to herself?  
  
Cahadras slapped herself in the face and shook her head and another lightning bolt sounded. "Stop thinking like that Cahadras or you won't be able to go back from self pity. He hates me and there is nothing I can do about it so why bother? Hell why even like the stupid bastard for that matter?' She yelled in her head.  
  
Another sound of lightning crashed and hit the channel receiver, taking Cahadras by complete surprise. Electric sparks were shown through the window and suddenly the wires to the TV started to glow blue. Her time had come.  
  
"Real world here I come, anime world... I bid you good bye. Along with you Hiei, good bye." Cahadras whispered before gently placing her hands on the wire and getting an electric shock sent through her body.  
  
The pain was intense, just as it had been all those years ago. But her hands tightened their hold on the wires and refused to let go, she didn't want to let go.  
  
A faint yell was heard in the back of her mind, but she pushed the voice away thinking it was nothing, but her own thoughts bugging her. A scream was let loose from her mouth as the electric shock continued and she heard the yell again. Only she heard it much more clearer, someone was calling out to her, and the weird thing....  
  
It sounded like Hiei...  
  
--  
  
'There it is.' Hiei thought as the rain continued to drench him to no end. It had been thundering quite a lot and he was beginning to think that he might be too late. 'Why do I want to tell her again that she belongs here? Hell why do I want her to stay? It doesn't make sense!' He yelled in his mind as he continued running up towards the building with his in human speeds. His Jagan glowed and he saw that she was sitting on her butt right in front of a TV on the 8th floor. 'Typical, I'm getting tired of running at full speed and she chooses to be in the highest part of the damn building!' He pushed the thought out of his head since it sounded too much like something Yusuke would say.  
  
Now, back to his earlier thought. As he kicked the first floor of the buildings door down he began to try and figure out why he wanted her to stay. He argued with her non stop, she annoyed him to know end, but he wanted her to stay? But why did he? He could have sworn he hated her every being.  
  
A twinge of something sprang through Hiei's heart at the thought and he stopped running half way up the stairs and his eyes widened up a bit.  
  
He didn't want her to leave because he cared for her, he actually cared for somebody that wasn't his sister, but why? Why was Cahadras so special to make him have these feelings? He shook the thought away 'If I ended up liking her I ended up liking, even trying to push the feeling away it still came, I shouldn't argue with myself.' He thought and continued his running, with more speed then before.  
  
After 5 minutes passed he had made it up to the last floor and ran towards the door with the sound of a TV on behind it. Once his hands touched the doorknobs he heard a scream. Cahadras' scream.  
  
"That baka!" He muttered as he kicked the door down. What he saw next made him nearly cuss out in three different languages.  
  
Cahadras was hanging on to a glowing blue wire with all the strength she could muster as electricity surged through her body. Hiei's pupils shrunk to the size of mere dots as he saw her scream in pain from the electricity and hang on tighter to the wire.  
  
"Cahadras!" Hiei yelled trying to get her attention so she would let go of the wire. She didn't seem to hear him and the smell of burnt hair reached his nose and it disgusted him.  
  
"Cahadras Fearia!" He yelled again, this time adding her last name to it to see if that gained her attention. He would have yelled her middle name too, but he didn't know that one so he didn't use it.  
  
This time, she seemed to hear him and opened her eyes slightly, they widened when she saw Hiei in the doorway looking at her as if she was the biggest idiot in the entire three worlds. Which, in this case she was.  
  
"H-hiei?" She asked weakly as another surge of electricity went through her making her scream out in pain once again. Everyone screams sometimes, this is just one of those times she couldn't hold it in.  
  
"Let go of the wire Cahadras!" Hiei ordered as he walked towards her, ignoring the electric sparks coming out of the wires. The girl shook her head no.  
  
"I'm leaving Hiei!" She yelled out before screaming once more. "I'm sure you will be happier after wards any ways!" She broke out into another scream as tears tried to force themselves out of her eyes.  
  
"What makes you think that?" He asked quietly as he continued to walk towards her.  
  
"For one, you hate my guts." She said through clenched teeth. "And I won't let go because I want to be somewhere I belong!" She hissed in pain and her eyes closed once again from the electricity. Her body started to slightly fade in and out as if she was going into the wires and Hiei realized he didn't have much time before she was gone.  
  
"Baka!" He yelled out harshly. "You belong here!"  
  
Her eyes snapped open again as she faded in and out more often. "What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"Exactly as I said!" he snapped. "You real parents are Senko and Tengo Fearia. One Fire Demon one Fox demon. They lived here!" He saw her eyes widen and he continued. "Koenma told me everything so if you want to be somewhere you belong then let go of the damn wire because you Belong Here!"  
  
"But...I..." Her sentenced trailed off as the pain seemed to go away and she faded out for a few seconds before fading back in. Her hands gently paced on the wire as if hesitating to let go. "Why would you want me to stay?" She asked finally.  
  
Hiei cursed to himself as he knew something like that would be asked. He didn't want to say the reason, but seeing her fade in and out more made him make up his mind quickly on his choice of words.  
  
"I don't really know myself." He answered. "All I do know is that I have grown to like arguing with you and if you were gone a part of me would be missing its arguing partner." He mentally slapped himself for saying it.  
  
Cahadras' eyes widened and she suddenly seemed to be in a shocked state.  
  
"I...I..." she stuttered out her words. But found herself fading out and not fading back in and her eyes widened in fear. "I want to stay!" She yelled out and tried to release her hand form its hold.  
  
Hiei took this as his cue and ran towards her to grab her other hand and pull her away from the TV. Her hand was flailing in the air. Once he reached her hand and went to grab it, he only went through her and his eyes widened in shock. Cahadras' fading form smirked at him sadly.  
  
"I wanted to stay...gomen..." She muttered and her body faded and disappeared.  
  
Hiei stood there in shock as he looked at the last place that she was at. She was gone and he failed to help her. He failed on what he had wanted to do.  
  
"Cahadras...?" He muttered out barely below a whisper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: I finished that chapter. So don't kill me for taking forever. This Fanfic will more then likely be finished in one more chapter so yea... Now I know, it was mushy but hey I have a writers block and can't think on how to get them to act how they would normally act. So sue me! Not really people.  
  
Like it? Hate it? Review it! And I'll update it! Comprende? 


	10. 010

A/n: well, I am nearly done with this so I decided to get it over with. That is, if I can get rid of the writers block, I know what I want written its just I can't find the right words to put it in. Oh well, if you don't like it, see if I care.  
  
I only own Gallvinion and Cahadras because they are my characters. I do not own anything that involves YYH. And if I did, trust me I'd be doing better things then sitting around writing fanfics.  
  
Hiei: Hn...  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, if she owned us, she'd forget the fanfics and manipulating us and torture us instead.  
  
Cahadras: Uhh, so what? I like torturing things. *Points to Hiei.* I wouldn't torture him.  
  
Kuwabara: Yea, but that's cause you would be too busy glomping him to torture him.  
  
Hiei: Hn... Glomping is torture fool.  
  
Cahadras: *Light Blush* I do NOT glomp so I would not glomp him!  
  
Yusuke: Can you prove it?  
  
Cahadras: My Katana will prove it. *Blood lust in eyes and un sheaths Katana*  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara: *Gulps.* Never mind. You wouldn't glomp him.  
  
Cahadras: Good boys.  
  
Kurama: Can we get on with the Fanfic already please?  
  
Cahadras: Oh, yea I forgot about it. *Glares at Yusuke and Kuwabara.* It's their fault! *attacks them.*  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara: *runs around screaming trying to save their skins.  
  
Hiei: Hn... Just get on with the foolish thing already!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Where You Belong  
  
Her Choice  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay Hiei we know you want to bring her back, but damn you don't have to nearly kill us just to get to the damn TV!" Yusuke shouted from his apartment room as he and the others tried their best to hold Hiei back from trying to switch dementions and bring Cahadras back. In the course of 15 minutes they all had gained burnt marks all over various parts of their bodies and Kuwabara had long been thrown out the window and into a tree.  
  
"Hn, let me the fuck go before you all become women!" Hiei snarled out. Yusuke and Kurama winced at the thought of the threat, but still kept a hold of him to try and calm him down.  
  
Since Cahadras has disappeared to her world, Hiei had left the messed up building to tell the others what he had found out. He had done this quite calmly though, but once he had finished telling them everything he decided he was going to go after her. No one could get a coherent answer form him about why he wanted her back so badly though. The only thing they got out of him was "She should be where she belongs." That was the only coherent thing he has said before his little man turn to woman threat.  
  
"Hiei, please get your brain back from where ever it has gone and come to your senses!" Kurama grunted out as he tried once again to hold Hiei back from leaving the place and going some where to switch dementions. He didn't expect Hiei to spin around and shoot flames in his face though so Yusuke had to tackle him to the ground while Kurama tried to get his on fire hair into some water.  
  
"Hn..." He muttered and finally stopped struggling as Yusuke had him in a full nelson on the floor in his bedroom.  
  
"Damn..." Yusuke muttered. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were in love with this girl." He muttered. Suddenly Hiei shifted underneath as if what Yusuke said had struck a nerve or something.  
  
"Hn..." Was Hiei's only response.  
  
Kurama walked back in drying his hair off from wetting it down to get rid of the fire in his hair, brining along the stench of burnt hair making Yusuke and Hiei both scrunch their noses up from the smell. "Yusuke I think your right. Hiei, do you love Cahadras that badly?" He asked.  
  
They only got another Hn from the fire apparition pinned to the floor.  
  
"I take that as an 'I refuse to answer'." Yusuke muttered. Kurama nodded his head and left to the kitchen. Seconds later he came back holding something behind his back.  
  
"Hiei?" He asked quietly in a very guilty sounding voice.  
  
"What?" Hiei asked sharply.  
  
Kurama cleared his throat and knelt down to Hiei's level since he was pinned to the floor and looked at him sweetly. "Will you please share with us why you want Cahadras back so badly?"  
  
"Hn..." Was his only answer so Kurama made his voice go stern and he sweet look left him.  
  
"Fine, you leave me no choice." He walked over to the open window and pulled out what was behind him and left it dangling outside the window. It was a box of sweet snow. "Tell or the sweet snow goes down to the ground."  
  
Yusuke chuckled at this since Hiei suddenly started squirming from Yusuke's full nelson and his face turned to panic and desperation.  
  
"Give me!" he yelled as Kurama pretended to drop it off the ledge and caught it again.  
  
Hiei's eyes widened and he looked like a 5 year old being told Santa, The Easter Bunny and Tooth Fairy wasn't real. "Don't you dare." He squeaked out as Kurama pretended to drop the box of snowy goodness yet again.  
  
"Then tell us why you want Cahadras back so badly?" Kurama said sternly. Yusuke began to laugh so hard at Hiei's expense that he started to have trouble holding the fire apparition down in the full nelson.  
  
"Damn it all to hell and back." Hiei muttered and suddenly rolled over, smashing Yusuke and forcing him to let go of him and let him stand up. Glaring at Kurama he sat down on Yusuke's bed.  
  
"Hn... Fine I'll tell, but first give me the sweet snow!" He ordered. Kurama obliged and threw the box over to him, which he caught and petted the box like it was a cat and suddenly opening the box and throwing all its contents into his mouth and swallowing it all.  
  
Yusuke looked at him with wide eyes along with Kurama: O.O  
  
"Amazing, no brain freeze." Yusuke said in disbelief.  
  
Kurama nodded his head in agreement, but his voice turned sharp. "Now answer my question Hiei." He ordered.  
  
Hiei got a sour expression on his face, but got more comfortable on Yusuke's bed. "Damn you fox, fine I'll tell you why."  
  
--  
  
Cahadras suddenly gained her eye site back and saw that she was in a dark room with everything covered in dust with the windows broken and a TV right behind her that seemed to be broken. The room looked actually quite familiar.  
  
"My old apartment." She breathed out and placed a hand to her head to feel her fox ears. Only, all she felt was hair, her eyes widened as she placed her hands on the side of her head and felt ningens ears on her. "I'm, human again?" She stood up and walked slowly around the room trying to remember where the bathroom was, once remembered she walked into there and looked into the now cracked and dusty mirror. Like everything else in the old apartment, it was covered in cobwebs.  
  
Her blue hair and silver highlights were gone and were replaced with her once long brown hair and red highlights. The red eyes that once blinked at her were now their old grey hazel. Her third eye was now gone along with the head band that concealed it and the katana at her side was gone. Her fox ears and tail were gone and she had normal human hearing once again.  
  
"I'm back...." She muttered stepping back away from the mirror. "But this place has changed... It's all changed..."  
  
She walked out of the apartment room and followed by memory the way out of the place. Oddly, it was all dusty and filled with cobwebs as well, as if the place had been closed down for ten years. She stopped walking just as she reached the entrance doors.  
  
As if it had been closed down for ten years! She was in the Yu Yu Hakusho world for ten years!  
  
"...Kisama...." She muttered and walked over to the old front desk where a pile of old newspapers were.  
  
She lifted up one of the old newspapers and read the front headline.  
  
SHINOBE APARTMENTS CLOSED DOWN SINCE THE LANDLORD WAS SENT TO A MENTAL INSTITUTE FOR SAYING HE SAW A YOUNG GIRL GET SUCKED UP INTO HER TV. Check page three for more details.  
  
Her eyes widened and she quickly fumbled the pages and tried to find page three. Once found she looked at the article mention and read through it.  
  
Landlord Mr. Antonio was said to have gone up to the girl, Cahadras Fearia's, apartment room to see the girl screaming in agony and getting sucked into her own TV. Doctors seeing this as total nonsense sent the Landlord to a Mental Hospital. Since the man still had the building paid for and would not sell it to any one or give it to any one. The Apartment building was forced to be closed down. Many people who lived here were forced to more some where else and now complain about leaving their old homes. Police officials looked for three years for the missing Cahadras girl, but no evidence was found of where she could be. The only thing found of her was her very own pair of pants lying in front of the TV. More reports of this mystery will be seen next week.  
  
"Holy shit..." Cahadras muttered as she dropped the newspaper to the ground and stepped back. "Ten years have passed.... I shouldn't be here...." Mind set, she left the apartment building and walked outside.  
  
What she saw made her eyes widen even more. The whole road and buildings were all old and a lot of graffiti had been written all over all the walls. Paper and trash were lying all over the place and not a soul was found on the streets.  
  
"This place looks like downtown...." Cahadras muttered. Shaking her head to clear she walked down the street hoping to find something she found familiar.  
  
After hours of walking down the street trying to find something familiar she saw one thing; the old Radio Shack. She had gone their millions of times to buy her Lincoln Park CD's and it seemed to still be in business.  
  
"Hn..." She mumbled and placed her hood over her face that was hooked to her coat she was wearing since trench coats would make her look too much like a suspicious character. Once the hood covered her face she walked inside.  
  
The place was a mess; radios were thrown all over the place an old man was standing behind the counter sweeping as if he had already cleaned the rest of the room.  
  
"Hello, welcome to Radio Shack. Hope you can find what you are looking for." The old man muttered and started to ignore her. Cahadras only shrugged at the senile man and walked to the back of the store, where she heard a radio blasting out music on one of the stations.  
  
*This 93.3, oldies stations bring you some old rock for you Oldies Lovers to listen to. One of my personal favorites, Lincoln Park's "Somewhere I Belong!"*  
  
Cahadras gasped and stepped back as Lincoln Park sounded on the Radio and her eyes widened yet again. "Lincoln Park on the oldies? That's something I a NOT ready for." She muttered, but her shocked state slid away as she began listening to the words of the song.  
  
~When this began,  
  
I had nothing to say,  
  
And I'd be lost in the nothingness inside of me.  
  
I was confused.  
  
And I let it all out to find/ that I'm  
  
Not the only person with these things in mind.  
  
Inside of me,  
  
But all the vacancy the words revealed.  
  
Is the only real thing I got left to feel.  
  
Nothing to lose,  
  
Just stuck, hollow and alone,  
  
And the fault is my own  
  
And the fault is my own. ~  
  
Cahadras' eyes widened and her fingers clenched together as the chorus began. She quietly stepped back away from the radio.  
  
~ I want to heal,  
  
I want to feel.  
  
What I thought was never real.  
  
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long.  
  
[ Erase all the pain until it's gone. ]  
  
I want to heal.  
  
I want to feel.  
  
Like I'm close to something real.  
  
I want to find something I've wanted all along.  
  
Somewhere I belong.... ~  
  
She slowly slumped to the floor as she seemed to go into a trance listening to the words.  
  
~ And I've got nothing to say...  
  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face.  
  
I was confused.  
  
Looking everywhere/ Only to find that it's,  
  
Not the way I had imagined it all in my mind.  
  
So what am I?  
  
What do I have but negativity?  
  
'Cause I can't justify the  
  
Way everyone is looking at me.  
  
Nothing to lose.  
  
Nothing to gain/ Hollow and alone.  
  
And the fault is my own,  
  
The fault is my own. ~  
  
She slumped more to the floor and leaned her head against the counter that was holding of the radio as the words sunk deep within her heart and she began to understand why Hiei had wanted her to stay.  
  
~ I want to heal,  
  
I want to feel...  
  
What I thought was never real...  
  
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long...  
  
[Erase all the pain until it's gone.]  
  
I want to heal,  
  
I want to feel,  
  
Like I'm close to something real,  
  
I want to find something I've wanted all along...  
  
Somewhere I belong... ~  
  
"I...." She began to mutter incoherently and shudders went down her spine... A vision of how Hiei looked when his hand had went through hers flashed through her mind and she suddenly growled at her idiocy.  
  
~ I will never know,  
  
Myself until I do this on my own,  
  
And I will never feel,  
  
Anything else until my wounds are healed.  
  
I will never be,  
  
Anything 'till I break away from me.  
  
And I will break away,  
  
I'll find myself today...~  
  
"I don't..." She stuttered yet again and lost her voice. Standing up she began to leave the old Store.  
  
~ I want to heal,  
  
I want to feel,  
  
What I thought was never real.  
  
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long.  
  
[Erase all the pain 'till it' gone]  
  
I want to heal,  
  
I want to feel.  
  
Like I'm close to something real.  
  
I want to find something I've wanted all along.  
  
Somewhere I belong...  
  
I want to heal,  
  
I want to feel like I'm....  
  
Somewhere I belong... ~  
  
By the time the music stopped, Cahadras was long gone from the Radio shack hiding in the shadows of an old alleyway filled with trashcans, dirt and grime.  
  
"I don't belong here..." She finished as she knelt down in a mud puddle and held her face in her hands. "I'm such a baka." She rammed her head against the wall behind her, making her gasp in pain, but she only did it yet again. Each time her head hit the wall; she muttered the words baka and continued.  
  
'He actually did care; he felt the same as I did...' She thought to herself as she abused her head in such a way. 'And I being the block head I am didn't see it. I was too caught up in wanting to go home here, that I didn't realize my new home was there...with him... Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka.'  
  
Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes to hours, and only when two hours had passed, did she stop abusing her now bleeding head and stand up with her mind set,  
  
"Time for me to go." She hissed out in pain from the pain in her head. "Some where I belong..." With that she took off, back to the radio shack where he saw some working TV's.... Rain was lightly pouring and lightning was also crashing through the sky.  
  
--  
  
Hiei was now sitting on the window sill looking out to the sky as more lightning crashed. His reflection was all he saw though as he sat there thinking about the events that led to him feeling hollow... Not to mention very alone.  
  
Kuwabara had long since gotten himself out of the tree and came back up to see what was going on, what he had seen though was Hiei at the window sill in deep thought and Kurama and Yusuke sitting down on the bed and against the wall in deep thought. Both seemed to be looking at Hiei with pity in their eyes and Kuwabara was extremely confused.  
  
"Hey guy's..." He muttered. "What's going on?" He asked.  
  
"Hiei..." Kurama muttered. "You know how he acts right?"  
  
Kuwabara nodded his head. "Annoying and always asking me to hit him because of how he acts? Uncaring and all that other stuff?" He asked. Kurama nodded his head.  
  
"Did you ever think Hiei could actually care for some one? A girl to be exact?" Yusuke asked form his sitting position.  
  
"Once hell froze over yea." Kuwabara muttered. Kurama sighed.  
  
"Well I guess hell froze over Kuwabara." Kurama said. "It appears that Hiei has fallen in love with Cahadras." Yusuke nodded his head and the two looked over at Kuwabara.  
  
He apparently had lost his jaw bone because his mouth was dragging the floor.  
  
"Shorty was in love with her?!?!" Kuwabara asked with his left eye twitching. "That's weird..." He muttered and looked over at Hiei who seemed to not even realize they were talking about him and his feelings with him in the room. He just seemed lost in thought as he stared out the window.  
  
"Yea yea, that's why he went all crazy and stuff." Yusuke muttered. "I think we need to pay a visit to the toddler for a few hours and pay him a visit. He probably just ruined Hiei's life more then any on else in here could have done."  
  
Kuwabara blinked in confusion. "What does Koenma have to do with this?"  
  
Kurama shrugged. "If he had told Cahadras earlier on that her parents were demons and from here, she more then likely would have stayed, but he kept that information away from her making her think her real parents were in the other world.." He explained.  
  
"Oh..." Kuwabara muttered and blinked in confusion some more. "I don't get it..."  
  
"*KNOCK KNOCK*" Someone banged on the door taking all three of the boys by surprise. Hiei only stayed in his place as if nothing had happened.  
  
"I'll get it." Yusuke muttered as he stood up and left for the door. Kurama and Kuwabara shrugged and let him leave and waited for him to come back. What they got instead was a loud THUMP on the floor in the hallway and Yusuke yelling. "Holy shit!"  
  
"What's wrong Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked as he and Kurama went into the hallway to see what was going on. The two stopped in their tracks and their jaws dropped.  
  
Yusuke was standing in the doorway holding the door open as a girl with blue hair and silver highlights, fox and fox tail and all lay unconscious on the floor in the doorway with the back of her head bloodied up.  
  
"She just fell in the doorway like it took all she had just to knock." Yusuke muttered. Kurama raced over to where Yusuke stood and dragged her out of the doorway so he could shut the door. Rolling her over he recognized her face immediately.  
  
"It's the Cahadras chick!" Kuwabara yelled out loudly.  
  
"It appears to be so..." Kurama agreed. Yusuke only blinked with wide eyes down at the knocked out girl.  
  
"She came back?" he asked. Kurama nodded his head with as much confusion on his face as was in Yusuke's voice.  
  
Cahadras opened her eyes slightly and hn'ed... "I belong here." She muttered before falling fully into a comatose...  
  
"She's lost too much blood to be able to stay awake." Kurama muttered. "She needs some rest and I'll use my power to try and heal her." The two human boys nodded and picked the limp Cahadras up and brought her into Yusuke's room and unceremoniously dumped her onto the bed.  
  
Hiei continued staring out the window deep in thought, but he suddenly smelt blood with a mix of the smell of irises and a very familiar female fox scent. His eyes widened a fraction of an inch and he spun around in his place to see Cahadras knocked out on Yusuke's bed with dried blood on the back of her head. Kurama had a wet wash rag on her face and Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing in the doorway.  
  
"Cahadras?" he muttered and gained every ones attention as they all looked at him. He just blinked at the girl lying on the bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'll stop there. Don't get mad at me for stopping there either because my fingers are tired, and their will is law so nah!! *Sticks tongue out.* Any ways, if you like it, review it, and I'll update it! 


End file.
